Of Plants and Pineapples
by 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9
Summary: Basil had no idea what he was getting into after meeting Mukuro. .: 6984 :. A series of drabbles that aren't quite related, mostly TYL! Mukuro x Basil. for Canadino.
1. Introduction Smile

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

A series of drabbles (usually fluffy and humor) revolving around 6984, Mukuro and Basil, and their relationship most TYL or AU. I update when I feel like it, I don't care if you don't like them, but feedback is nice^w^ and yes, I know they are really short. -Cat

Dedicated to- Mankinfan, who invented this pairing.

**Introduction/Smile- K+**

"Mukuro, this is Basil. You may remember him from the ring conflict? Well he is now my external advisor." Said Tsuna as he was showing Basil around the headquarters. And that was when a total of three things happened: Mukuro smiled the grin that no human should ever have to see, and not unlike that of a hungry lion. Tsuna groaned, for once-upon-a-time he had been on the receiving end of that grin, and knew what would inevitably happen. And Basil was blissfully ignorant of the hell that was to come, and simply held out his hand.

---------------------------------

more in a few minutes.


	2. Family

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Here's more. Forgot last time. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING.

**Family- T**

As much as Mukuro denied being a part of Tsuna's family for any reason other than to get the young Vongola's body, there was another. And that was to torture and harass a certain external advisor into going on a date with him whenever he would visit. Basil's subordinates often wondered why he only wore high collared shirts when returning from Vongola headquarters.


	3. Rated

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

…it had to be done…

**Rated**

Basil would sometimes wonder why Mukuro liked to torture him so much. He had no idea what made him so 'rapeable' as Mukuro liked to put it. Or how any date the man usually blackmailed him into going on always ended up rated R. But on his next trip out, Basil determined that he was buying a rape whistle.


	4. Rejection

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

**Rejection**

Rejection had always been an option, thought Basil, but had been now or never and he knew it. So instead of dwelling on those kind of thoughts, he focused his energy on twining his hands in deep blue hair.


	5. Out Cold

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Wow. A long one. Too bad I hate itXD

**Out Cold- T+**

It was one of those times, where everything that could have gone wrong did. At least it did from Basil's perspective, nothing was wrong with it for Mukuro. After a long meeting in the tenths conference room, filled with debate and arguing, Basil had the misfortune of falling asleep. When he woke up he was alone in the room, unless of course you count Mukuro. "Kufufu~ What have we here? It looks like a mouse has neglected his duties. I suppose I will need to exert discipline."

So the scene that Tsuna and Gokudera walked into was a one Mukuro Rokudo pinning a half naked Basil to the conference table. Tsuna promptly passed out at the sight, prompting a very loud outburst, and causing a scene. "JUUDAIME! Ohmygod are you okay!"

"I would say he's out cold. Both of them are in fact." Helpfully supplied Mukuro, as a very red faced Basil was also unconscious. The following explosions could be heard all the way in the garden.


	6. Dark

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

thanks for all of your reviews and faves, I really appreciate them ^w^

**Dark**

Yes, Basil knew that Mukuro was evil. He had heard the stories of what he had done to Tsuna and the rest of the family. He also knew that one day Mukuro would drag him down to the dark pits of Hell too. But as he held the sleeping man in his arms, he knew he had to at least try to save him.

----

Wow. That was sappy XD


	7. Illusion

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

I think today is like, the day I write really corny shit, just a warning XD

**Illusion**

Mukuro was a master of illusions, the best of which he built around himself. Including things like he had no heart, and there was not a speck of good in him. And that he definitely was not in love with the boy with straw colored hair.


	8. Childhood

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

**Childhood**

One thing that connected the two of them was their varying degrees of hell during their childhood. Mukuro was experimented on all day, and then killed the scientists in revenge thus becoming a wanted criminal. In the meanwhile, Basil had to live and train with Iemitsu Sawada, who made him buy beer, climb mountains, be a housewife, and speak like an idiot. Whenever they were drunk enough to tell these stories, their 'family' would figure out what drew them together.


	9. Eyes

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

…there's no explanation to the crap I spit out today…just a warning…

**Eyes**

Mukuro thought that Basil's eyes were beautiful, perhaps even more than his own mismatched pair. Sparkling with happiness, clouded with lust, or shining with innocence, he loved them all. But his favorite was when he managed to coax out the angry glint that came out whenever he teased the dying will user a bit too much.


	10. 67

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

I have no idea why I love portraying Mukuro as such a rapist XD oh well, he's fun to write like that.

**67%**

Basil panicked when he heard the weather report that morning, a sixty seven percent chance of rain. For God's sake it was Italy, in the summer! Rain meant that he couldn't go outside, and not going outside meant staying in headquarters. All alone. With a one Rokudo Mukuro. Somewhere in Japan, Tsuna could swear he heard screaming, but just dismissed it as Hibari's victims.


	11. Kick in the Head

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

You honor me with your reviews, faves, and alerts, thank you.

**Kick in the Head**

Though Basil was kind, relatively, even he had a breaking point where his vast reservoir of patience dried up. This moment came one night in the great Vongola dining hall when he was seated next to a one Rokudo Mukuro. For when Mukuro decided to try and grope Basil (for the eighteenth time that day might I add) a cord in Basil snapped, which earned the illusionist a kick in the head and a boomerang up the ass. Needless to say, chaos erupted and the tenth Vongola boss felt the need to drink himself into a coma.


	12. Sport

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

This one's exceptionally short.

**Sport**

For Mukuro, trying to win Basil's heart was somewhat of a sport. A game of cat and mouse, and all year was Basil season.


	13. Drink

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Basil sure does scream a lot in my writing…

**Drink**

The phenomenal headache ripping through Basil's head was quickly reminding him of why he hated drinking. But when he looked over to the other side of the bed and saw a familiar mass of pineapple shaped hair, he quickly forgot his pain while his eyes grew to bore a striking resemblance to saucers. The ensuing scream quickly reminded the rest of Vongola headquarters of their hangovers as well.


	14. Cat

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Ha. More Basil torture. Lol.

**Cat**

It could most accurately be compared to a large scale game of hide and seek, and always occured without fail. As soon as the meetings were adjourned, Basil would bolt for the door, while Mukuro would just saunter out, like a cat on the hunt. This often left Tsuna to bang his head on the desk while trying not to kill his mist guardian. (Somehow Basil was always found though, and the guardians usually found out through a frustrated scream and a low chuckle.)


	15. Waiting

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

**Waiting**

Basil was usually left feeling like the 'fair maiden' awaiting his 'prince' to come home whenever Mukuro would leave to go on his missions. But Mukuro was no prince, and Basil was damn sure he wasn't a maiden, so obviously their relationship was nothing like those in fairytales. It was much more dysfunctional, just the way they liked it.


	16. Advertisement

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Happy Valentine's day.

**Advertisement**

Basil was quite torn between kissing the man in front of him, or seriously maiming him. It was four in the morning when Mukuro came a knocking at his door, strongly resembling an advertisement for Hallmark, and bearing chocolates. When questioned as to why he was there at this ungodly hour of the morning this was his answer-

"To see my dear Basil-kun of course! And to say happy Valentines day~"

Needless to say, when questioned as to why Basil was unable to sit the next day, Basil just blushed to the tips of his hair, and mumbled something indecipherable about stupid pineapple heads. When Mukuro was asked why he was in such a good mood, he would only smirk and say something about how Tsunayoshi's ideas do come in handy sometimes.


	17. Playing the Melody

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

There simply isn't enough time in the day.

**Playing the Melody**

Little things bothered Mukuro, especially small talents that he did not possess. One of the few things he was not gifted with being musical ability. So whenever he would see Gokudera Hayato playing one of his beautiful and lengthy piano concertos on his paino, naturally he would feel a stab of envy.

That is why he only saw fit to get revenge by having some fun with his lovely Basil on that very piano, with not much protesting on the latter's part. To this day Gokudera knows not of what transpired on that poor piano that day, but just keeps on playing the melody.


	18. Give Up

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

I am convinced that Gokudera's a stalker.

**Give Up**

Basil was going insane; there was no other word for it. In fact, even he could not put that man's strange actions into words.

"Oh for the love of GOD Mukuro, this is the seventeenth time this month you've come to my door, what do you want!?!" a very frustrated Basil ground out, finally giving up on ignoring Mukuro, and stepping out into the hallway.

"You. A date. Right now." And Basil, so floored by his bluntness, was dragged out on his first date with a smirking Rokudo Mukuro. Gokudera, who was watching from his adjacent apartment, just smiled and crossed their names off the list of 'People to Keep From Violating the Juudaime."


	19. Through the Fire

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Bleh, the sap, it kills me.

**Through the Fire**

Basil would sometimes wonder what it had been like for Mukuro to have to go through the fires of hell over and over again. But whenever the question popped up, Mukuro would get uncharacteristically quiet and hold him tighter while whispering "Something you will keep me from going through again."

--

gah, the sappiness.


	20. Words

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Reviews are nice…(I sound needy don't I? sorry)

**Words**

There were not enough words in the world to describe how much that Mukuro would infuriate Basil. Between showing up at his door in the middle of the night, making perverted comments, and all of the groping, Basil had every right to run in the other direction every time he saw the other man coming. But still, all that was usually forgotten when Basil would walk into his room late at night and find an exhausted mist guardian asleep on his bed. Then Basil would think of how cute he looked without a perverted grin covering his face and curl up against him…At least until the next morning, when the cycle would continue again ("Damnit Mukuro, stop touching my ass!"). But then again, everyone would be surprised if it didn't.


	21. Can You Hear Me?

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

I'm on a roll tonight aren't I?

**Can You Hear Me?**

Mukuro often liked to make fun of Basil's height, or lack thereof, when he didn't feel like hounding him for another date, or being a stalker in general. Saying things like 'Can you hear me down there Basil-kun?' or 'Oh, Basil-kun, I thought we lost you for moment there!'. But Basil always got his revenge whenever he would yank the taller man down by his ponytail for a long, sweet kiss, and getting the satisfaction of watching him swallow aspirin like water in the morning for his neck pain.


	22. Light

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Hit 2k, thanks…

**Light**

Mukuro could think of all kinds of sappy things that Basil was too him, the light at the end of the tunnel, an angel fallen from heaven, and a wonderfully pure mind to corrupt were just many of the things that Mukuro usually embarrassed Basil by reciting when at the Vongola dinner table. It was like the man stayed awake at all hours of the night(he did anyway) thinking up this kind of cheese. But he always forgave him, because even though these were so sweet that he got cavities just thinking about it, at least for once Mukuro wasn't trying to grope him under the table.


	23. Gray

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

**Gray**

To Mukuro there was no use for a world filled with boring gray, and this was precisely why he surrounded himself with the colorful assortment of people that he did. So when he saw Basil, with his golden hair and clear ocean blue eyes, he knew he had to have him.


	24. Under the Rain

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

over 3k hits. Thanks guys.

**Under the Rain**

Though Mukuro was never known for being kind or generous in any way whatsoever, even he couldn't resist letting Basil in for the night when the poor man showed up at his doorstep soaked to the bone from the pouring rain. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching Basil stand out under the rain screaming profanities at him to 'open the goddamn door!' for a few minutes before opening up. Of course, the fact that the said profanities promised no sex for a very long time if the aforementioned goddamned door wasn't opened helped too.


	25. Misfortune

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

I fail so hard at writing romance, sorry.

**Misfortune**

There were days, when Basil had much too much free time on his hands, that he would ponder on his relationship with Mukuro. There were times when he cursed meeting the man, for all the misfortune that had be felled upon him because of it, like the groping, the fights, and the oh so very near stalker behavior.

But there were other days when he reminded himself of what a sweetheart that Mukuro could be when he was attempting to impress Basil, or whenever Mukuro would _make up_ with him after those fights, or stutter profusely when (attempting) to apologize to him for groping him at the table ("But really! It was that damned Kyoko's fault, she was looking at you! And everyone knows your _mine!_) And would conclude that no, he did not hate the man, hell; maybe he even loves him…at least until Mukuro tries to grope him at the table again the next day.

--

refer to chapter 11 for the table reference, lol.


	26. Drive

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

**Drive**

There was one thing that Basil had recently discovered when sent by Tsuna to do the Vongola's errands: Mukuro should never, ever, under any circumstances let near a car. This occurred to him as soon as said boyfriend started gleefully chuckling as he took every chance to run over the local wildlife (For God's sake Mukuro, could we at least stop to peel the raccoon off the bumper!) while going a good fifty over the speed limit. It was times like these when he really regretted never getting his license, (Not that the mist guardian had one either but Basil didn't need to know that.)

**(Bonus)**

Mukuro considered himself a fine driver, but really those animals were asking for it what with all their frolicking and happiness. No, what really made this ride such fun was watching the g-force pull his adorable Basil's cheeks back while an expression of horror graced his face. After all, who could be bothered to keep their eyes on the road with such a spectacle right beside you?


	27. Blood

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles **

Oh God I'm tired, but this is for you guys.

**Blood**

Mukuro was a moody little bastard when Basil was away, often having temper tantrums and destroying property while bemoaning how lonely he is without his 'cute little Basil-chan' to keep him warm at night, and what a cruel devil Tsunayoshi is for separating them. This usually goes on for a few days until one of two things happens: One, Basil comes back. Two, Hibari gets so tired of the constant bitching that he tries to beat Mukuro into submission, causing even more property damage in the process. (Step two usually goes on until Basil gets back anyways). So poor Basil usually arrives to the scene of a smoking Vongola headquarters while Gokudera tries to calm down the Tsuna, who in turn is trying to calm down (a bloody) Hibari, before being roughly tackled onto the floor by a clingy (and also bloody) Mukuro. A completely normal day for the Vongola family.


	28. Food

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles **

Happy Birthday to me.

**Food **

It was a little known fact, as were many facts about Basil, but the young Italian loved chocolate. Almond chocolate, 75% cocoa, with flakes of chili peppers sprinkled in to be exact. The pairing was revolting to everyone but him, or so this was thought. Until the day when Mukuro decided he'd try some, while Basil was eating it. Basil had complained loudly at this, but most people believe it was the loss of the chocolate, not the sloppy kiss that stole it that was the source of complaint.


	29. Flowers

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles **

I've been listening to D. Gray-man's 3rd op. for an hour now, it's so cool.

**Flowers**

Mukuro was never a genius when it came to being 'romantic'. What little knowledge he did have on the subject came from watching those afternoon soap operas that Chrome liked so much, and his observations amounted to this: If you give the person you like a gift, it's instant forgiveness. But jewelry was so _unoriginal, _and Mukuro tried to give it his own personal touch. This takes us to where we are now, an openmouthed Basil staring at a grinning Mukuro, who in his hand holds the ugliest bouquet that the world has ever had the displeasure of witnessing. Personally, Mukuro thought that the dead random wildflowers he found on the road were _creative,_ but most of the world begs to differ. But Basil is not most people, therefore his stunned expression slowly morphed into a pleasant smile (for this was the sweetest thing Mukuro had ever attempted to do for him) and he yanked the taller man inside his apartment.


	30. Pen and Paper

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles **

---

Please don't kill me, I'm really, really sorry! Longer than usual to make up for it… My friend had the shirt, which gave me the idea.

**Pen and Paper**

"You know, you should go out with me." Was the first thing that Mukuro said after barging into Basil's office, causing the shorter man to sigh and press the red button on his desk.

"Really Mukuro?" he grated out setting down his pen and paper. "And what's your deranged reason that will only make sense to you _this time."_ All Basil wanted to do was have one damn day where he did his paperwork without interruption, was that really too much to ask?

"Well, because I'm Irish." Responded Mukuro, a lazy grin on his face as he scooted closer to Basil's desk, and rested his elbow on it.

Basil looked up at Mukuro and examined him. "Mukuro, there is no way in hell that you are Irish. Your hair's purple, your eyes are obviously not black or green, and you were born in ITALY. You said it yourself." With that, Basil looked down at his paperwork again, praying to God, Satan, anyone who would listen, that Mukuro would just leave.

"But the thing that people say, you know, 'Kiss me I'm Irish'. If I was Irish then you'd have to kiss me!" he declared joyfully, twisting the saying to fit his uses, eyes sparkling at the thought.

Basil sighed in resignation (He had been doing that a lot lately.) and spoke. "So, what you're trying to say is that if I kiss you you'll leave me alone?" cue nod from Mukuro. "Fine then." And with that Basil grabbed Mukuro's tie, yanked him over the desk, and kissed him. On the cheek.

Mukuro looked at him rather unhappily, opening his mouth to start in to a tantrum, but Basil beat him to it. "You never specified what kind." He said simply, a small smirk gracing his face. "Now then, I pressed the button to alert Hibari-dono of your presence awhile ago, so I estimate he'll be he in abo-" and that's when he was cut off by the east wall be smashed to pieces. "Right on time. Well, I'll be going then, try and think of a better reason for next week Mukuro!" he said cheerily, as he walked out the newly made hole in the wall, leaving Mukuro to Hibari's wrath.


	31. Multitasking

**Of Plants and Pineapples **

**Somewhat 100 theme drabbles**

Oofuri is awesome.

**Multitasking**

To work for the Vongola, being able to multitask was a must. If you couldn't sign papers, give a report by phone, and cater to the bosses whims all at the same time, you were useless. Basil had become an expert in the art, but had been taking it one step further in recent months thanks to the arrival of the mist guardian. That was when Basil decided it is much harder than it looks to write reports while running full sprint to escape from Mukuro, who was always in pursuit. It was even harder to do any of these things while your arms were pinned to the floor and you mouth otherwise occupied, he discovered.

----

Full of fail.


	32. Standing Still

After the choice battle.

**Standing Still**

Mukuro was surprised, to say the least, when he looked back among the faces of the younger Vongola and saw the long haired young man he had spent time with in his youth. He smiled when they all chorused his name that he could still recognize the sound of Basil's voice, before raising his trident to hold off Byakuran. He turned one last time before they boarded the transport to lock eyes with a petrified Basil.

"_Ciao, Bella. Consente incontrarsi nuovamente qualche volta."_

_...Lets meet again sometime…_

-----

_My French translates pretty easily to Italian. Huh._


	33. Annoyance

**Annoyance **

Basil was not very fond of Public displays of affection, being as cripplingly polite and respectful as he was, he thought it was unnecessary to flaunt your relationship in front of others who did not have such, and he valued his privacy. Mukuro, on the complete opposite side of the spectrum, loved PDA so much it could be considered a sin. And because he was well aware of Basil's aversion to the action, he took every opportunity to hang all over the other man in very _very _public places. Even though these actions would usually result in the silent treatment from Basil, it was always worth it to see his furious blush as the blonde would stomp away in annoyance.

Thanks for the kick in the pants Canadino!


End file.
